


Memento Mori

by Gelbus_team (WTF_Gelbus_2019), SalemTheCat



Series: Битва Пейрингов - ангст/драма [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gelbus_2019/pseuds/Gelbus_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: Смерть вольна выбирать, кому отдать свои дары.





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> смерть основного персонажа, тотальное АУ относительно каноничных событий фильма — Альбус побеждает Геллерта в 1930 году, Том Реддл закончил Хогвартс в 1926 году, вольное переложение канона, вдохновлено командным [артом](https://images2.imgbox.com/b6/92/FOOPxia1_o.png)

В 1927 году Альбус разрушил кровную клятву. Похоже, что он не знал, к каким последствиям для обоих это может привести. Геллерт никогда не забудет, как проснулся в то утро и понял, что именно случилось. Он потерял часть своей силы, чувствовал себя разбитым, будто перенёс тяжелую болезнь. Это было невыносимо. Несколько месяцев он не мог думать ни о ком, кроме Альбуса — так странно, они уже давно были на разных сторонах и выступали друг против друга. Тайно, обходными методами, а теперь перед каждым из них была пугающая неизвестность.

Но жизнь шла своим чередом, и колесо революции всё крутилось и крутилось, набирая обороты. Геллерту не терпелось подчинить себе магический мир, показать волшебникам, что значит владеть магией, как поступать правильно и требовать то, что по праву должно принадлежать им. Показать, как спасти мир от эгоизма маглов. Но в 1930 году на пути снова встал Альбус. 

Геллерт думал, что готов к этой встрече лицом к лицу. К дуэли и неизбежным последствиям. Но он ошибся. Чувства сыграли злую шутку — он всё ещё любил Альбуса. Было невыносимо больно его видеть, говорить и знать, что рука не поднимается убить человека, давшего понять, что клятвы и чувства ничего не значат. 

Альбус победил, но Геллерт умел проигрывать, потому согласился на добровольное заточение в своём доме, в Нурменгарде, лелея надежду, что однажды сможет сбежать. И только одна вещь не давала покоя — Альбус приходил в Нурменгард часто, почти каждый месяц. Геллерт не мог понять, зачем Альбусу это нужно. Жалость к побеждённому или же чувство вины за то, как он поступил с некогда дорогим человеком? 

Подобные визиты никогда не нравились Геллерту, особенно в первый год его заключения. Альбус постоянно спрашивал, не хочет ли он обсудить что-нибудь, пытался поговорить обо всём подряд: о Хогвартсе, о происходящих в мире событиях. Словно пытался как-то загладить свою вину. Иногда он показывал заголовки английских газет. Будто они могли сказать Геллерту о чувствах человека по ту сторону тюремной решетки. При этом Альбус обходил стороной ровно две темы — разрушение кровной клятвы и их дуэль. Те самые вещи, которые, по мнению Геллерта, действительно следовало бы обсудить. 

Но Геллерт не выдержал и пары месяцев. Высказал, что думал относительно разрушения кровной клятвы, какую боль и пустоту внутри он ощущал, и как не мог найти себе места после этого; что считал Альбуса настоящим предателем, раз он решился пойти на разрушение единственного хрупкого мостика, связывающего их. Потом Геллерту стало по-настоящему страшно. Вдруг Альбус решит, что его не желают видеть? Вдруг он больше не придёт? 

На самом деле эти болезненные встречи раз в месяц были необходимы как воздух. Здесь, в темнице, где нет ничего кроме черных стен, Геллерт всегда оставался наедине со своими мыслями и видениями. Страшными, пугающими и невыносимыми. Но через месяц Альбус вернулся и опять спросил, не хочет ли Геллерт поговорить о чем-нибудь. С тех пор они каждый раз говорили о совершенно разных вещах, могли долго спорить, но победителя в этой словесной баталии так и не было. Иногда Геллерт ловил себя на мысли, что словно вернулся в 1899 год, в то самое лето, с которого всё началось. Временами Альбус рассказывал о том, как изменился мир, как меняют его маглы и что может дать волшебникам дружба с ними. Поначалу Геллерт отрицал всё сказанное Альбусом, не мог понять и принять эти странные и чужие идеи. Он долго думал и размышлял, чтобы однажды поверить — это единственно верное решение. А потом Альбус пропал на полгода — Геллерт смотрел в узкое окошко своей камеры и отсчитывал дни в надежде, что Альбус всё-таки вернётся.

В то утро Геллерт с интересом наблюдал за домовыми эльфами, которые приносили еду к нему в камеру. Он не знал, кому они служили, но смотрел на них с завистью — сейчас он был даже в худшем положении, чем они. Его сводили с ума бесконечные видения о том, что мир вот-вот должен рухнуть, но некому было передать это предупреждение, сказать, что все они идут неправильным путём. И Альбус, как назло, куда-то пропал. Геллерт смутно припоминал последнюю их встречу, размышлял, анализировал. Не обидел ли он чем-то Альбуса, что тот решил больше не навещать его? Или Геллерт так сильно беспокоился из-за того, что скучал? Но вдруг в звенящей тишине тюрьмы он услышал как кто-то приближается. Эта походка. За семь лет он успел выучить её и ни с чем не спутает. Это был Альбус.

Геллерт судорожно схватил острый камень и начал делать вид, что пытается выводить какие-то формулы и записи на стене. Краем глаза он заметил, что Альбус задумчиво на него смотрит, но ничего не говорит. Геллерт тоже молчал, стараясь делать вид, что занят чем-то очень важным, но очень скоро ему надоело это молчание и он обернулся. Альбус выглядел так, будто пришел сказать нечто важное, но всё никак не решался. Будто оценивал, как отнесётся Геллерт к информации, которую ему хотят рассказать.

— Геллерт... — Хриплый голос Альбуса внезапно оборвался. 

Что-то в звуках его имени заставило Геллерта насторожиться и пристально посмотреть на Альбуса. В скудном свете магических факелов было довольно трудно разглядеть его лицо. Настолько, что пришлось щуриться и напрягать зрение, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть. Альбус выглядел скверно: помятый пиджак, растрёпанные волосы, в которых начала пробиваться еле заметная седина. Отчего-то он старательно прятал правую руку за спиной. Так непохоже на вечно идеального и правильного Альбуса, который даже на дуэли выглядел безупречно. Настолько, что будь они в других условиях, Геллерт бы сдувал с него пылинки. А теперь вид Альбуса был болезненный и усталый, будто он не спал несколько ночей к ряду. Неподобающе для Великого волшебника.

Медленно и осторожно Геллерт подошел ближе к решетке, отделяющей его от Альбуса. Тот на какой-то миг отстранился от толстых железных прутьев, но вскоре очень быстро взял себя в руки и приблизился снова. 

— Прости, что не приходил так долго. Возникли сложности и помешали некоторые обстоятельства. И у меня для тебя не слишком хорошая новость. Я прихожу сюда в последний раз. — Альбус был серьёзен и смотрел на Геллерта строго, как на одного из своих учеников.

— Что случилось, неужели ты не расскажешь мне? И почему ты решил попрощаться именно сейчас?

Геллерт был искренне удивлён. Альбус вышел победителем из их схватки, получил признание, могущество Старшей палочки и стал директором магической школы, но в душе до сих пор остался робким и скрытным мальчишкой, который не знает, как поделиться тем, что его гложет. 

В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Геллерта Альбус только грустно вздохнул.

— Видишь ли, судьба — штука странная, и похоже, что она наказала меня за гордыню. Я всегда считал, что лучше тебя и не стремлюсь к власти, а теперь я наказан за это.

— О, неужели произошло что-то из ряда вон. Настолько, что ты запутался в ситуации и хочешь попросить помощи у меня, но эта самая гордыня тебе не позволяет. Я ведь прав? — не выдержал Геллерт.

Он подошел ещё ближе и схватился руками за холодную железную решетку. Альбус раздраженно посмотрел на него. Да, Геллерт не ошибся.

— Не знаю, с чего начать. Пожалуй, стоит рассказать о том, что я нашел Дары. Собрал их все. Но поддался искушению и решил воспользоваться Воскрешающим камнем.

Альбус запнулся, будто хотел объяснить всё разом, но не знал с какой стороны подступиться.

— Дары?! — воскликнул Геллерт. В тишине тюрьмы его голос эхом разнёсся по коридору. — Расскажи мне про них. Какие они? Хотя нет. Не нужно, иначе не будет мне покоя. Но ты говоришь, что тебя проклял Воскрешающий камень. Это всё чепуха! Он не несёт в себе никакой угрозы. Можно стать зависимым от его чар, но на одержимого человека ты не похож.

— Всё, что тебе нужно знать, так это то, что я собрал вместе все три предмета: палочку, мантию и камень. Но разочарую тебя — это не даровало мне никакой силы. Что же до Воскрешающего камня, он был в кольце. Я надел его и... Смерть наказала меня за самонадеянность. — Он показал Геллерту правую руку, которую до этого старательно прятал. Несколько пальцев были обуглены. — Уверен, что именно Воскрешающий камень сделал это. Говорят, что мне осталось жить не больше года.

— Дай я посмотрю.

Через решетку Геллерт осторожно потянулся к больной руке Альбуса, чтобы получше её разглядеть. От неожиданного прикосновения Альбус вздрогнул.

— Никогда не слышал о подобном. От камня не умирают вот так, разве что сходят с ума. Неужели тебе не могут помочь? Ты точно обращался к кому-нибудь за помощью, а не скрывал ото всех?

— Геллерт, ты шутишь?! — Альбус не скрывал удивления. — Конечно же, я обращался за помощью! В Мунго не знают, что это, но я узнавал у знакомых, разбирающихся в темной магии. Никто не может понять, что это за проклятие. Николас сумел мне помочь, но он всего лишь немного смягчил последствия, сделав для меня зелье с помощью Философского камня.

— Все твои друзья ничего не смыслят в темной магии! А это великое открытие алхимии, дарующее вечную жизнь, точно не может тебя спасти?

— Нет...

— Альбус... — Геллерт внимательно посмотрел на него, так и не отпуская его руки. — Ты знаешь, что я хочу помочь и мог бы, но, как видишь, я совсем не в том положении, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь. Если бы...

— Ничего, я уже смирился. — Синие глаза Альбуса заблестели от слёз. — Но, я долго размышлял и понял, что хотел бы перед тобой извиниться. За то, что разрушил клятву. Знаю, ты очень тяжело пережил последствия.

— Это уже не имеет значения. Я давно тебя простил, ты же знаешь меня лучше, чем кто-либо, — отмахнулся Геллерт.

— Я догадывался. — Альбус еле заметно улыбнулся. — Потому решил сделать тебе небольшой прощальный подарок.

— Подарок?

— Да, хочу подарить тебе свободу. — Альбус взмахнул Старшей палочкой. — Я снимаю защитные чары, не дающие тебе сбежать. Не хочу, чтобы после моей смерти ты оставался здесь. Я же вижу, что ты уже давно признал свои ошибки.

— Ты так уверен в том, что я не захочу изменить мир снова? — улыбнулся Геллерт.

— Не уверен, что ты не захочешь, но знаю, что ты не сделаешь ничего плохого.

Геллерт всё ещё держал его руку, потянул Альбуса к себе, прижал к решетке и коснулся его губ своими. Поцелуй оставил на них лишь вкус сожаления. Прежде чем уйти, Альбус остановился и, не оборачиваясь, спросил:

— Могло ли у нас что-то получиться, или же мы были обречены заранее на такой исход?

— Если из этого и могло что-то выйти, то мы уже давно всё упустили. Мы такие, какие есть, — замечает Геллерт.

Судя по тому, как Альбус усмехнулся, ответ его устроил.

***

Той холодной ночью Геллерт никак не мог уснуть. Переворачивался с одного бока на другой на жестком тюфяке из старой соломы, тщетно пытаясь согреться под грязным куском мешковины. В голове роилось слишком много мыслей, но он никак не мог определиться, что волновало его в большей степени — горечь от смертельного проклятия Альбуса, возможность освободиться или же Дары Смерти.

Альбус... он никогда не был силён в темной магии, да ему это и не нужно. Он слишком чист для таких вещей. Но как же он умудрился проклясть себя одним только Воскрешающим камнем? Возможно ли, что кто-то осквернил такую реликвию тёмной магией, чтобы предостеречь или даже убить всех тех, кто решит воспользоваться силой камня? Тогда этому волшебнику стоило бы опасаться возмездия Смерти.

Размышляя об этом, Геллерт вдруг вспомнил: за всеми событиями сегодняшнего дня он совсем позабыл, что хотел рассказать Альбусу о своих страшных видениях. Но было похоже, что Альбусу совсем не до того, чтобы думать о проблемах других. И тут Геллерту пришла в голову идея, потрясающая своей простотой: он мог бы спасти мир от надвигающейся катастрофы, даже если сам мир не хочет, чтобы его спасали. Для этого совсем не обязательно тревожить Альбуса. Нужно всего лишь позаимствовать на время собранные им Дары Смерти.

Геллерт резко поднялся с постели и глубоко вздохнул. На кончиках пальцев он почувствовал лёгкое, полузабытое ощущение — это была магия. Сейчас, когда чары, не дающие ему колдовать, были сняты, он мог сделать то, что пробовал совершить уже так давно. В самом начале своего заключения он пытался сбежать уже несколько раз, но ничего не выходило. Сейчас всё должно получиться.

Укутываясь в жалкое подобие одеяла, он опустился на колени и начал водить руками по полу камеры. Когда предки Геллерта строили этот замок, в каждой темнице они оставляли лазейку на случай, если сами окажутся заперты здесь. Очень скоро ему повезло — один из камней на полу начал светиться слабым светом. Геллерт приложил к нему руки и произнёс одно из заклинаний, которые знали только члены его семьи. Каменная кладка перед ним разошлась в стороны, открывая взору лестницу, ведущую в темноту подземных ходов.

Геллерт поднял руку, и по воздуху к нему поплыл зачарованный факел со стены коридора. Не оглядываясь и не жалея ни о чем, Геллерт нырнул в темноту. Тайный ход закрылся за ним с тихим звоном, оставляя в камере только пустоту и тишину.

***

Много лет Геллерт и его последователи изучали Хогвартс и тайные ходы под ним. Были среди его людей работники британского Министерства и преподаватели из Хогвартса. Каждый из них по крупицам добывал для Геллерта части информации, на основе которой можно было составить подробный план всех подземных тоннелей, найти лазейки, позволяющие перемещаться по магической школе так же ловко, как если бы Геллерт сам был основателем этой школы. Тогда всё это делалось с целью добраться до Альбуса, но кто бы мог подумать, что в итоге это послужит совсем для иных целей.

И вот, уже следующей ночью Геллерт был где-то в бесконечных лабиринтах, развернувшихся под Хогвартсом. Благодаря тайникам, спрятанным по всему миру, ему ничего не стоило добраться до Англии и найти те самые старые заметки и планы, если верить которым, ход в кабинет директора спрятан за одной из статуй, красующихся перед ним сейчас. Геллерт внимательно разглядывал каждую, освещая их палочкой, пока не наткнулся на каменную горгулью. Он сверился с записной книжкой. В ней была указана инструкция — нужно сказать пароль. Геллерт задумался: что же мог придумать Альбус в качестве пароля?

— Лимонный щербет, — прошептал Геллерт, не скрывая улыбки. 

Горгулья со скрежетом отодвинулась, открывая путь в огромную круглую комнату, залитую лунным светом. Альбус так предсказуем: он без ума от этих странных и слишком сладких конфет. Как-то раз он приносил их в Нурменгард, но Геллерту они совершенно не понравились, зато Альбус ест их постоянно, а ведь это обыкновенные магловские сладости. 

В кабинете директора было просторно, а стены увешаны многочисленными портретами, мирно спящими в своих рамах. Наверное, этого Альбус всегда хотел. Признания и славы. Всё это когда-то было и у Геллерта, а теперь... теперь Альбус — герой, которого любит и почитает магический мир.

Геллерт невольно вздрогнул, услышав из соседней комнаты за узкой дверцей звуки своего имени. Совсем тихие, едва различимые. Альбус? Неужели он почувствовал присутствие? Очень осторожно Геллерт заглянул внутрь. На узкой постели тревожным сном спал Альбус. Во сне он ворочался и стонал. Неужели его мучали кошмары?

— Геллерт... — снова позвал он.

Меньше всего на свете Геллерту хотелось бы, чтобы Альбус сейчас проснулся. Если он узнает, что задумано, не миновать ещё одной дуэли. Геллерт осторожно поднял упавшее на пол одеяло и укрыл им Альбуса, но не удержался, погладил его по волосам и поцеловал в лоб.

— Всё хорошо. Что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду с тобой, — прошептал Геллерт.

Сам же он ни на минуту не верил этим обещаниям. Если то, что он задумал, пройдёт успешно, Альбус снова будет его ненавидеть и злиться. Но однажды он поймёт, обязательно поймёт, что Геллерт сделал это не ради себя. Ради будущего, их общего будущего. Если он преуспеет, то у Альбуса тоже будет будущее.

Геллерт резко развернулся и вернулся в кабинет Альбуса. Едва войдя сюда, он сразу заметил, что на письменном столе были разложены Дары. Три символа, оставленные Смертью. Три символа, способные даровать небывалое могущество. С трепетом и осторожностью он стал заворачивать палочку и мантию в черную ткань, но тут его взгляд упал на кольцо с Воскрешающим камнем, поблёскивающим в лунном свете. Такой маленький, ничем не примечательный и смертоносный. Вздохнув, он завернул кольцо в ткань и убрал все три предмета во внутренний карман пальто.

Вдруг ему на плечо сел феникс. Тот самый, которого когда-то сам Геллерт подбросил наивному мальчишке Криденсу, чтобы тот поверил в сказку о символе надежды семьи Дамблдоров и посчитал себя одним из них. Казалось, что это было лет сто назад.

— Здравствуй, старый друг, — произнёс Геллерт, гладя птицу по голове. — Я по тебе скучал. А ты? Наверное, нет. Или ты не можешь меня простить?

Птица ничего не ответила, только закрыла глаза и потёрлась о щеку Геллерта.

— Знаешь, мне страшно. Я стою на пороге могущества, которого так желал, но не могу поверить в то, что боюсь. Боюсь, что что-то может пойти не так. Ты же будешь рядом?

Геллерт посмотрел на птицу. Та удивлённо взирала на него. Сейчас он и сам был ошарашен своим откровением.

— Полагаю, ты согласен? А теперь помоги мне выбраться отсюда.

Феникс сильнее сжал когти на плече Геллерта и осыпал всё вокруг золотыми искрами. В следующее мгновение они уже находились на опушке Запретного леса. Той самой, где в 1930 году происходила их с Альбусом дуэль. За семь лет здесь успели вырасти новые молодые деревья. О произошедшем напоминали разве что обугленные верхушки старых елей.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Геллерт, отпуская птицу.

Весьма иронично, что феникс принёс его именно сюда. Не найти места более удачного для совершения ритуала. Осторожно достав из кармана сверток с Дарами, Геллерт опустил его на траву, аккуратно развернул черную ткань и разложил все три предмета. Взмах палочки — и в воздухе появилось девять белых свечей. Девять, как количество миров древа Иггдрасиль. Пытаясь отогнать навязчивые воспоминания, заклинанием он разрезал ладонь в том же месте, как тогда, когда они с Альбусом давали свою клятву. Кровь начала капать на Воскрешающий камень, но вскоре совсем исчезла. Плата принята. Пути назад не будет.

Геллерт вдохнул холодный ночной воздух, закрыл глаза и произнёс заклинание:

_Dhat kann ec it fiotanda,_  
Ef ec scal firdha lidhi  
Teli a tiva for:  
Asa oc Alfa  
Ec kann allra skil,  
Far kann osnotr sva. 

Сначала ему показалось, что ничего не произошло. Но приглядевшись к миру вокруг, он понял, что совсем не может его узнать. Всё будто бы стало сотканным из теней и мрака, звёзды на небе утратили былую яркость. Геллерт стал испуганно озираться по сторонам и увидел, как, будто выплывая из океана тьмы, к нему приближаются два огонька.

Он был не в силах отвести взгляд или двинуться с места. Здесь его силы ничего не значили. Здесь была и будет только одна хозяйка, которой нужно подчиняться, и она снизошла до того, чтобы явиться ему. Ещё секунда, и вот уже Смерть предстала перед ним во всей красе: черный балахон колыхался на ветру, в пустых глазницах горели те самые пугающие синие огни.

— Ты звал меня, смертный? — Голос её ужасал, пробирал до костей и звучал прямо в голове.

— Да. Я пришел отдать твои Дары. В обмен на истинную силу. — Геллерт с трудом подбирал нужные слова.

— Ты желаешь, чтобы я встретила тебя как равного? — усмехнулась Смерть. — Что ты для этого сделал? Убивал ради меня, во славу этой силе?

— Я верил, и принёс тебе всё, что ты даровала людям. Я хочу прекратить войны. Изменить этот мир, сделать его лучше. Но для этого мне нужна сила. И только ты можешь дать мне то, что я прошу.

— Не кажется ли тебе, — Смерть заглянула Геллерту в глаза, — что однажды ты уже пытался? Вспомни, чем всё закончилось.

— Я проиграл. Но я... ошибался. И мне жаль, но я знаю, как всё исправить. Просто поверь мне, я знаю.

— Пытаешься оправдаться передо мной?

Смерть дотронулась костяными пальцами до щеки Геллерта. Её прикосновения обожгли кожу холодом. Геллерт потерял равновесие и упал перед ней на колени.

— Я знаю, что был неправ. Я ошибался очень сильно.

В груди начало колоть, и вскоре это чувство переросло в невыносимую боль.

— Чувствуешь? Это сила раскаяния. Я знаю, что ты изменился. Но твоё упрямство не даёт тебе отказаться от задуманного. Мир изменишь не ты. Смирись с этим.

— Я хотел попытаться, — с трудом выговорил Геллерт.

— Ты всегда думаешь о себе. Даже сейчас, когда есть тот, кто нуждается в тебе больше всего. 

Альбус? Она говорила о нём?

— Я не могу ему помочь. Он поражен твоим заклятием, — выдохнул Геллерт.

— Глупый смертный. Я не проклинаю. Это сделал кто-то другой. Волшебник. Ему ещё вернётся сторицей за то, что посмел осквернить мои Дары для людей. Но ты мне нравишься. Я предложу тебе сделку: пойдёшь со мной и будешь стараться искупить всё, что натворил. А я, так и быть, не заберу раньше времени того, кого ты любишь больше всего. Выбирай.

Впервые в жизни Геллерт не знал, что делать. Умирать было страшно, но если он решится, то сможет обменять свою жизнь и хотя бы спасти Альбуса. Чтобы тот спас других.

— Я согласен, — ответил он, не замечая, как на глазах стали появляться слёзы.

— Не бойся, — утешила Смерть. — Умирать не так страшно. Я могу принять облик твоих любимых. Матери? Соседской девчонки, в которую ты был влюблён? Или самого дорогого, что у тебя было и что ты потерял?

Из-под капюшона на него смотрел Альбус, в его глазах плясали синие огоньки. Альбус поцеловал его, но от этого поцелуя веяло холодом, обволакивающим, прожигающим насквозь тело и душу. 

«Он будет жить, — звучал в голове голос Смерти. — Я отпущу тебя, когда настанет его час. И ты будешь его Мрачным жнецом».

Последнее, что видел Геллерт, — космос, где свет умирающих звёзд даёт жизнь новым галактикам. Прекрасная и неизведанная бесконечность. Такая же синяя и манящая, как глаза Альбуса.

***

В последнее время Альбус спал очень плохо, его мучили ночные кошмары, он постоянно просыпался с именем одного человека на губах. Хотелось верить, что Геллерт станет спасителем, тем, кто сможет разобраться или даже вытащить Альбуса из этой ловушки, но горькой правдой был тот факт, что помочь не сможет никто. Дни Альбуса сочтены.

Однако тем утром проклятие, приносящее боль и страдания, его не беспокоило. С удивлением Альбус посмотрел на свою правую руку и не обнаружил на ней и следа от проклятия Воскрешающего камня. Наскоро одевшись, быстрыми шагами он направился к своему рабочему столу, чтобы убедиться в страшной догадке — кто-то воспользовался Дарами Смерти. 

— Геллерт... — только и смог прошептать ошарашенный Альбус, садясь в кресло напротив опустевшего стола. 

Погрузиться в размышления ему не дала запыхавшаяся Минерва, вбежавшая по лестнице в кабинет.

— Альбус, у нас чрезвычайная ситуация. Ты должен это видеть!

— Минерва, что случилось? — Альбус открыл ящик и достал оттуда старую палочку, которой не пользовался уже семь лет.

— В Запретном лесу нашли труп. В том самом месте. Это _он_...

— Неужели?.. Где он сейчас? — Альбусу показалось, что сейчас его опустили на дно океана и ему не хватает воздуха.

— В больничном крыле. Думаю, нам стоит обратиться в Министерство.

— Брось, Минерва. Он уже не представляет угрозы. — Альбус вдохнул поглубже, пытаясь сделать как можно более спокойное выражение лица. — Вот как мы поступим. Распорядись никого не пускать в больничное крыло, пока мы с этим не разберёмся.

Альбус шел по коридору школы, не осознавая, что всё происходит с ним на самом деле, здесь и сейчас. Не было сомнений, что Геллерт решил воспользоваться силой Даров. Но чего именно он добивался, никто и никогда не узнает. Возможно, он хотел получить их силу или же просто спасти того, кого любит. Так или иначе, второе ему удалось. Но какой страшной ценой. 

Очнулся Альбус только когда оказался в больничном крыле и услышал звук захлопывающейся за ним двери. Как он и просил, здесь не было никого. Даже колдомедиков. На одной из кроватей возле большого окна лежал Геллерт. Будто просто спал, видел чудесный сон и улыбался. Хотелось бы, чтобы это было именно так. Альбус уткнулся в его плечо и заплакал. Даже в тот роковой день в 1930 году ему не было настолько больно, как сейчас.

***

— Добрый вечер, Том. — Альбус изобразил приветственную улыбку на лице. — Не желаете ли присесть?

Высокий темноволосый человек послушно опустился в указанное Альбусом кресло и посмотрел на него с нескрываемым презрением. Очень смело с его стороны. Альбус давно знал Тома Реддла, но тот никогда ему не нравился. Он был слишком расчетливым и скрытным. После блестящего окончания школы в 1926 году он просился на место преподавателя защиты от темных искусств, но Армандо Диппет отклонил это предложение по совету Альбуса. И вот теперь Реддл пытался снова взять реванш. 

— Слышал, что вы стали директором. — Том оценивающе посмотрел на Альбуса. — Достойный выбор.

И тут Альбус заметил, как на шее Тома поблёскивает массивный золотой медальон со знаком Салазара Слизерина. В тот же момент в голове зародилось подозрение: кольцо с воскрешающим камнем было найдено у потомков Слизерина, значит ли, что этот человек мог наложить проклятие на камень?

— Рад, что вы одобряете его. — Альбус хищно улыбнулся в ответ.

Это было начало войны. Что бы ни задумал Реддл, Альбус не позволит его планам воплотиться в реальность.


End file.
